


Sleigh Bell Rings...And They're White Gold!

by Chooboozle



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: 1998 era, Cheesy, Christmas fic, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Whose Line is it Anyway AU, back when the show first started, fake marriages, implied car sex, implied sex, long relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Christmas in California and Ryan Stiles and Colin Mochrie are in the mood for a long vacation. Greg Proops is also on vacation for the winter; it's just what they needed after busy days of airing Whose Line and barely being able to spend time with each other. Ryan fixes all of that with a special night with special gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleigh Bell Rings...And They're White Gold!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is for all of the Whose Line geeks. I just _really_ wanted to see what I could do with this, and so far I've got a couple of nice reviews. I am STILL writing RT/AH/FH, so do not worry. This was just for Christmas just because I wanted to. 
> 
> If you want to leave a review, please! It's all appreciated. If you also want to see more of this, I do not mind you telling me~ Thank you guys so much. Next update is My Little Ray.

**_December 24, 1998_ **

 

 

The smell of coffee filled the air along with burning tobacco. Colin sighed and awoke from a sleep full of vivid dreams. He pawed at the pillow that was beside him, fussing when he felt that it was empty and only radiating the warmth from whoever slept on it. He shivered, tugging the blankets closer to block out the cold. His eyes rolled towards the clock to see that it was around half past eight; first day of their vacation from airing. Suddenly, a wave of happiness and what seemed like Christmas cheer swept over him. Greg was probably already inside with Ryan, hence the smell of expensive cigars in the air.

  
Greg? Home?

 

There was a quiet bout of music. He recognized it as a classical instrumental of Jingle Bells and he groaned, burying himself back into the blankets, struggling to find warmth in the sheets. He was hoping that Ryan would still be in bed so that he would have more body heat, but he was also hoped that maybe Greg would also join and they could spend the morning in bed.

 

He honestly felt old. He was too tired to even get up and greet his lovers that were probably making out like some teen idols that have been away from each other for a couple of hours.

 

Sleep came in and out, making his eyes heavy until he closed them again. He knew he should probably go ahead and get up, especially since Greg was home. It had been over a month and a half since Greg, Ryan and he had even seen each other, the last time being when they did an episode together on Whose Line. The younger had his whole comedy routine, doing podcasts and traveling the states. Ryan and Colin were so proud, even though they missed him.

 

They kept in contact with long phone calls whenever they weren’t busy with comedy work. At nights when Ryan would be asleep, Greg would call and tell Colin all about what happened that night. Colin would always promise to tell Ryan whenever he woke up, too. Most nights, though, Greg would always be such a flirt, leaving Colin in a blushing mess that barely even knew how to speak proper English.

 

_“I miss you so much, babe. Like, it’s real.”_

_“You sound stoned, Greg.” Colin said with a giggle._

_“And what of it, sweet stuff? You gonna punish me if I am? I’d like to see what you’d do.”_

Colin smiled at the memory. He was so embarrassed at how absolutely _dirty_ Greg was on the phone and yet he couldn’t even come up with another good reply besides “yeah…uh huh... _Jesus._ ” Greg and Ryan both knew how to make Colin’s heart flutter and his knees weak in the worse of the ways; they knew how to break him and completely tear away all of that crazy, ridiculous humor and comedy that he portrayed on the show and reveal the shy, introverted being that he was. The way they would make him swoon with their promising words and their filthy talk. On the show, he was a whole different person to where he was able to handle any of that stuff that they joked about. At home, Ryan made him melt every night and Greg too, whenever he could.

 

Just the thought of it drove him crazy to where he felt warmth slide all down his veins and straight to his half-hardness. He cursed softly and squeezed his eyes shut in a slight embarrassment. Even if he wanted to get up now, there was no way he would allow himself with the rousing condition that he was in.

 

 

\--

 

 

Ryan laughed, flicking the ash of his cigar into the tray. He held the thick cigar between the crevice of his index and middle finger. His eyes were weary and burned from all of the lingering tobacco smoke that drifted around their faces in a steady, flat river. Greg was having trouble even continuing the story past his laughing and occasional side comments that he would make. In one hand, he had a mostly empty beer bottle of Blue Moon and in the other and in the other, a half smoked grape cigar that occasionally drop ash when he moved his hands too much.

 

“So, I tell the dude on the bus I’m from the government. The fucker is just lying there, totally taking the bus hostage, and he’s obviously drunk, right? He actually believes me, Ryan!”

 

“That’s crazy,” Ryan smiled and took a swig of his beer that was about drained as well. He purposely pressed his knee against Greg’s, letting them thud together. With every sentence that Greg made with his story, it seemed that he was slowly getting closer to Ryan. His hands were inching towards him until they actually landed on Ryan’s thigh, thumb digging deep into the muscle. “And then what happened?”

 

“I told him I’d arrest him unless he paid me 100 bucks in cold hard cash at that very moment. I was not being serious, but he did it!” He placed the beer bottle on the coffee table before taking a hit of the cigar. “He actually gave me 100 bucks with no questions and he got off of my bus. Probably some rich, snooty guy that couldn’t afford to get in trouble.

 

“Damn, I’m jealous,” Ryan chuckled. “Wish I could just have any old bastard pass out on my car or something and I could run him out while getting 100 off of it. You meet people like that and I meet people like Drew Carey.”

 

“Become a cheap prostitute. See where that gets you,” Greg snickered, puffing out a cloud of smoke. He aimed it towards Ryan’s face and held back a laugh from the face that Ryan gave him. “Oh, wait. You still might end up with Drew Carey either way you look at it.” The older closed his eyes, breathing out a laugh and waved his hand across his face to clear the air. Greg continued, “but, I would get in on the action too, no doubt. I’d honestly like that. You wouldn’t be that expensive, would you? Or does the amount depend on favorites?”

 

“Definitely favorites. You, not so much. You’d have to pay a fortune to even come near me,” Ryan stuck his tongue out. He leaned up, finally being able to snatch even the tiniest of kisses from Greg. “You’d be having to go to Drew for notes.” He took a drag from his cigar, feeling the tingling of nicotine on the top of his head and he purred lightly at how Greg bit his lip back from the comment.

 

“Is that so?” Greg’s words were slurred, his eyes becoming lidded. He snatched a hole of Ryan’s shirt and started to slide out of his chair. The smell of fruity tobacco reeked the air and it was all that Ryan could breathe off of him. They both giggled as Greg got out of his chair. Their blood was flooded with the beers that they had. It had been a while since Ryan drank anything and he was feeling it much more than Greg. It was mostly because of the lack of free time that they actually had, him and Colin. To even have a beer would be considered a celebration.

 

Sometimes he and Colin would just come home and slump weakly in their bed and fall asleep before they could even hold each other in a decent kiss. Rarely, they would have the benefit of having only small talks by the bed side and little sessions of kissing. And it was those moments that Ryan cherished the most and wanted more of. And with Greg home along with vacation time, he hoped that there would be _much_ more.

  
Ryan finally let go of a drunken laugh, eyes smiling as he played around with the frame of Greg’s glasses. The younger man already smoked the last of the cigar before butting out the remains into the ash tray and leaving it there to smolder. He moved closer to Ryan, eyes fixated in a hazy glare and they both shared a smile. He made his way onto the taller’s lap, grabbing onto his thighs so that he wouldn’t lose balance and fall to the ground.

 

“Here it is, almost nine in the morning and I’m drunk with you in my lap,” Ryan grunted, letting the other get settled. From the extra weight, his lower lumbar stung with pain, but he ignored it. He was too focused on Greg. “I know how you must feel every morning then.”

 

“Shut up and stop pretending like I’m not dying without you two.”

 

They both gave a breathy groan as they met in another, deeper kiss. Ryan was careful to toss the half smoked cigar into the ash tray, the lit cherry soon getting suffocated in the ashes. Curious and desperate fingers ran all over the younger man, pushing past his shirt and trying to rub at his warm and soft flesh. They both moaned hungrily, running warm and slick tongues between each other’s lips. This was relief to them. Ryan purred at the strange and mixing taste of cherry tobacco, salty sweet beer, and just the essence of _Greg_ that he hadn’t had in so long. His eyes flickered shut, leaning back with his thighs spreading eagerly. He was caught in the heat of it all, ready and willing, and it wasn’t until Greg finally pulled away that reality set back in. A slight pang of shame overcame him and he was embarrassed of just how easy and eager he was.

 

“Well, I suppose it’s never too early, is it?” Greg playfully booped the tip of Ryan’s nose. “If you want treats, sugar, you’re gonna have to do what _I_ ask, okay?” He gave a seducing wink and took a hold of the front of Ryan’s t-shirt. He gripped it tight in his fist and pulled the taller close until their lips met quickly. “Prithee, my dearest Ryan.”

 

“Come on. Give me a break. It’s been over a month since I got to see you. Col and I miss you so much and we don’t ever see each other,” Ryan fussed, tilting his head to the side for some grace or sympathy. “You can’t blame me, can you? And besides, you never talk to me on the phone like you do him,” He stole another one of the unopened beers and popped off the lid. “And to be completely honest, Col and I have been too busy and tired from a hard day’s work of shooting that we can’t even have fun at night.” He pursed his lips, humming slightly at the thought of how Colin and he had been so _separate_ the past couple of weeks compared to the usual. “Miss it…and you too.”

 

“Don’t worry, dear Stiles,” Greg said, stealing the beer out of Ryan’s hand. He took a drink and sighed happily before putting the bottle back down on the table. “I understand how weary you two are, especially from airing Whose Line. I’ve been on my knees begging Carey to let me back on again. But, it’s hard, you know? So many guests, so little time, Drew’s lazy from so much contract information, I’m too drunk to care –”

 

“You’ve been on your knees for Drew, huh?” Ryan chuckled, smiling wide and devious. “Is that how you worm your way through those loopholes – with a little bit of Drew’s personal help? I thought that position was only reserved for Col and I.” He pecked a series of quick kisses on Greg’s cheek and the younger gave a playful growl.

 

“Please, I think it’s the other way around, much? Especially for Colin.” He clicked his tongue and flashed a winning smirk. “Speaking of which, where the hell is he? He better not know I’m here or be dead. That’s the only excuses that I am taking for why he isn’t here.” He crossed his arms tightly, wrinkling his nose.

 

Ryan gave a coy laugh. “Colin, Colin, Colin,” he chanted, feeling silly as the alcohol flooded his head. He grabbed the beer from the table and drank from it. “He’s probably still sleeping, the old boy. Needs his beauty rest, you know?”

 

“He already has enough,” Greg rolled his eyes and tugged at Ryan’s shirt. “I want us to have some fun before we head off tonight.”

 

“Shh!” Ryan hissed, taking a hold of Greg’s shoulder with his free hand. “Colin doesn’t even know about that. Don’t tell him. I want it to be a surprise.” His mind wandered, thinking about all that would happen in the night. He had gotten a couple of special gifts for his lovers and his fingers subconsciously reached for his pocket. Good, they were still there. He petted the denim and gave innocent puppy eyes to the man on his lap.

 

“Ryan, what we are going to do is equivalent to a date,” Greg said as he started to get off of Ryan. His stance was wobbly and Ryan had to help stand him up by steadying his arms.

 

“But it’s a date, nonetheless. One that we haven’t had in a while,” Ryan whined and got up, himself. He kept himself balanced by hanging onto Greg by his shoulders. “It’s going to be great. We can finally have the time that we’ve wanted together this year, especially for Christmas.” Before Greg could even say another word, Ryan pulled him into a tight hug. “Gonna be so much fun.”

 

“Okay, Mr. Barry White,” Greg snickered and shifted on his feet. “Why don’t we start the fun a little early though, huh?”

 

A chill ran down Ryan’s spine and he shivered, holding onto Greg even tighter. The younger leaned in, making Ryan’s head lean back as he mouthed over warm skin on his neck. Heat throbbed through his body and straight to his member as he could only imagine what kind of fun they were going to have.

 

“Greg,” he whispered in a daze, allowing the younger to continue the movements for a second or so longer until he pulled away. “Let’s get into the bedroom with Col.”

 

 

\--

 

 

Blurry and heated dreams were interrupted in a flash and Colin gave a muffled groan. It was a moment before reality could drip back in as he felt soft petaled lips kissing over his. The movements were tender, but they had a fire just underneath that made Colin moan sleepily and happily. His eyes remained closed, but he already knew from the taste that it was Greg that was the culprit – as well as the tangy taste of beer giving him away. Colin allowed Greg control the kiss, only tilting his head to the side so that he could have more access. When they parted, Colin opened his eyes and gave Greg a smile.

 

“Hey, Greg.”

 

“Mornin’, sweet stuff,” Greg purred, brushing his nose against Colin’s. His skin was warm while his was cool from his drunken state. He buried his fingers into the blanket that surrounded Colin in order to get warmer. “You better have a good reason for not showing up in the living room with Stiles and I.”

 

“Leave the old boy alone,” Ryan sneered. “Let him sleep if he’s tired.”

 

“I suppose so. Looks like we’ll just have to have some personal alone time without him.” He nearly barked out a laugh at how quickly Colin jumped at the sentence, yelling a light “no!” so that they wouldn’t leave. “Oh, so now you react.”

 

An embarrassed shade of red flooded Colin’s cheeks and he chewed on the inside of his cheek. Ryan made his way to the bed as well, grabbing onto the bedposts so that he wouldn’t lose balance as he playfully pushed Greg out of the way.

 

“Move. Wanna get in,” Ryan tittered drunkenly. His hands slithered over the tender of Colin’s neck before pulling him in for a longing kiss. Colin smiled into it, the blush never ebbing away. “Gonna have a special night, Col. Goin’ places.”

 

“What?” Colin looked surprised, but joy filled his face. “We’re going out? Like, somewhere?” He felt slightly embarrassed as he realized that he sounded like a shut in. To actually be able to go out somewhere, just the three of them, with nothing else to worry about but themselves and to just have a good time seemed like only a dream. “Are you serious?”

 

“There you go, and yet I thought _I_ wasn’t allowed to say anything,” Greg muttered, rolling his eyes. “So, I suppose you’ll tell him everything now?”

 

“No, no. Still want it to be a surprise,” Ryan said quietly. “We gotta get all dressed up. Suit and ties, Col. I know how hard it is with your fixation of Hawaiian shirts.”

 

“Oh, no. How will I be able to manage?” Colin sputtered, but he couldn’t keep a straight face. He quickly wrapped his arms around Ryan, snatching him in for a tight hug. “Sounds fun. Can’t wait for it. I’ve been _dying_ for a vacation and a breath away from the studio. Improving has finally intruded my dreams after all of these years.”

 

“God, doesn’t that make me feel old,” Greg fussed, earning a look from the other two. “Oh, hush. I’m sure you’ll say something along the lines of how I age like a fine wine.”

 

“More like milk,” Colin fired back and earned an approving laugh from Ryan. “Love you.” Colin mockingly stuck his tongue out towards Greg, hopping up from the bed.

 

“Better not do that. I’ll find more uses for that tongue if you don’t put it back in your mouth.” Greg shifted his weight on the bed, cooing lowly when he saw Colin flinch in reaction.

 

“I’ll get on that action,” Ryan exclaimed, leaning back on the bed where Colin was laying. He stretched out comfortably, purring from how warm the place was where Colin was lying. He couldn’t help to hold back that laugh at how badly Colin began to fidget, trying to find some sort of comeback that would get them to shut up. Ryan and Greg both recognized just how easily it came to him when they were on the show, but now Colin was almost like an adorable putty being molded by their hands. “Come now, Col. Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“Shower?” he asked, meekly.

 

“Come here,” Greg beckoned, a sultry tone overbearing the drunken one. “Come on and give us some love. You can’t tell us that you haven’t missed it.”

 

Colin shivered and clenched the sheets. He obeyed and began to get back on the bed. As soon as he did, hands were all over him, dragging him close until his was met in a rough kiss with Ryan. Greg made an approving noise, eyes dancing over the two as they kissed. Ryan cradled Colin’s chin with one hand, the other slipping close to the hem of Colin’s boxers.

 

“Don’t hog,” Greg warned teasingly, peppering tiny kisses along Colin’s ear. He unbuttoned his pants, sighing in relief as he undid the fly, allowing relief of his growing hardness. “Wanna savor this as much as we can…”

 

 

\--

 

 

 “Greg, if you touch up my suit one more time, I swear to God,” Ryan growled as Greg took a hold of his collar and straightened out the wrinkles.

 

“Leave it to a guy with clown shoes to know how to dress in a tux,” Greg sang, taking a hold of Ryan’s tie and tying it tighter. Ryan tried to get away, but Greg refused and snatched him by his tie. “Don’t be a sourpuss. Daddy, Mommy, and Friend are going to have fun, right?”

 

“ _Friend_ can have fun just by staying here, thank you,” Colin spat back. He fixed himself up, sorting out the coattails and tightening the belt to his pants. He looked over to see Greg tossing a wink at him and he smiled. “Who are you? Daddy?”

 

“I prefer to be called Santa Baby for the seasons since I’m giving and getting all of the presents, but what you called me earlier will suffice.”

 

“Alright, alright, enough of that,” Ryan said with the wave of his hand. “Stop it before you make Col mess himself and his nice clothes up.”

 

“Don’t tempt me. You know I’d love to see that happen,” Greg grinned as he finished straightening up Ryan’s tie. Ryan seized a hold of Greg’s vest, buttoning the last couple of buttons.

 

“Telling me I don’t know how to dress. You’re the one coming undone.”

 

“Girls, girls, please,” Colin sighed and walked towards them. “No matter how much you bicker or dress, you’ll still fail to be as adorable as moi.” He sucked on his teeth cockily and purposely flared out the tips of his collar as if he were a preening mate.

 

Ryan took his keys and jam them in his pocket and patted himself down to make sure that he had everything that he needed in order to go to the restaurant. There was a leap in his heart when he shoved his hand in one of his side pockets, but it calmed when he felt the contents inside still remaining in there. He hoped that pocket would suffice for safe keeping. These were one of the major gifts of the season for them all – it was very expensive, but he knew it was worth it.

 

 “Keep telling yourself that, Col. I think Drew was the only one to agree with you when you said that on the show. Alright, now let’s go. I have reservations for us at seven and it’s already six,” Ryan explained and began to walk to the door.

 

Greg laughed and titillated his fingers over Colin’s neck before wrapped his arm around the frame of his shoulders. They both began to walk behind Ryan. When they got outside, it was pleasantly dark and clear. It was a warm, musty night that glistened with a bit of humidity from the previous night’s rain. The moon and streetlights made the road shine and glow, although there were no actual puddles that would allow for their shoes to get mucked up. Greg opened the door for Colin in the backseat, trying not to snicker deviously when Colin gave him the stinkeye.

 

“That’s funny. I always ride shotgun.”

 

“You’re being chauffeured tonight, dear,” Greg insisted and closed the door.

 

 

\--

 

 

Dinner was quaint. The lights were dim and allowed for the flames of the candle to burn even brighter. The mood was romantic with violins rubbing their bows against the strings to give the melodious sound of Christmas music. It reminded Colin that Christmas was only hours away and he nearly choked on his champagne when he realized that he still had yet to get Christmas presents for the guys.

 

Ryan and Greg were laughing, taking sips of the bubbly drink from their fragile glasses. They were careful to cheers, softly clinking the glasses together before offering a cheers to Colin.

 

“For good health, good looks, and a happy Christmas,” Ryan toasted, aiming his glass towards Colin. A bit of his drink spilled out, causing the eldest to giggle.

 

“Here’s to hoping for the lack of erectile dysfunction in our future years,” Colin sang and clincked his drink against Ryan’s and they all chuckled.

 

“Charming. Especially for this little vacation we are taking,” Greg added. “Let’s hope that we don’t break for the holidays.”

 

“Hey, we’re at dinner now. The food’s on the way. We don’t want to make people upchuck what they’re eating from listening in on our conversation,” Ryan suggested and raised his hand for the waiter. He asked for a bottle of crystal wine and more rolls. Colin grinned, feeling his head start to swim. His face felt heated and all he could feel was joy as he continued to watch Ryan and Greg return to their conversation. They were talking about the show, continuing to catch up on what Greg has missed while not being on Whose Line.

 

“Did you know that Wayne wears a G-string?” Ryan asked, making Greg bite his tongue to hold back a laugh. “I’m serious!”

 

“He is, sadly. He showed us after the show,” Colin added.

 

“It was when Brad was there as the guest. You know he loved that, especially since Drew singled him out on it,” Ryan shook his head, giggling like a maniac. “A fucking thong. Announced it in the middle of the show to Brad and you should have seen his face.”

 

“I bet he tackled Wayne down before the cameras stopped rolling,” Greg guessed and that’s when their food arrived. “Are they living together now?”

 

“Oh, you better believe. They actually started living together after knowing that Wayne wore a G-string,” Ryan joked and thanked the waiter for delivering the food. The bottle of red wine came and he gave an extra tip. He patted his pocket, securing the gift that he had for the boys and he smiled secretly. He grabbed the knife and prepared to cut into the steak that he ordered. He watched Greg brush his fingers against Colin’s face before taking the bottle of red wine and pouring him a glass.

 

“You think you can handle it, sweet stuff? Ryan tells me how often you don’t drink. Don’t know if you’ll be able to handle our little date after this.”

 

“Please. He’s the one driving. I think you should be more worried about him,” Colin replied teasingly and thanked Greg. “And whatever we are going to do, as long as it isn’t operating heavy machinery, I should be good.”

 

“He’s right, Ryan,” Greg said and stole the bottle of wine away from the taller. “Only one glass of champagne for you and the bottle of wine, later.”

 

“What are you, my mom?”

 

 

\--

 

 

They ended up at the park and Ryan shut off the car. It was the place that Ryan wanted to go for the rest of the night that they spent together, but he did not expect for Greg to grab him by the shoulders and pull him in for a starved kiss. Ryan grunted, eyes closed and falling into the kiss blindly. Colin shifted in the back, leaning forward and saw the two kissing. There weren’t any words exchanged when it began, just lusty, needy moans. There was a fit of muffled laughter from Ryan, still locked in the kiss. He grabbed the bottle of wine from Greg’s numbing fingers and put it in the back.

 

“Jesus, can’t even wait until we get home, can you?” Ryan gasped when they ripped away. Greg was a tittering fit, leaning his seat back a bit so that he could get within reach of Colin. “What are you, too drunk to walk?”

 

“The night’s still young. No one’s in this part of the park, are they? Why else would you put us in the secluded part of the part?” Greg asked with a shrug. The area wasn’t _that_ secluded. There were still bits and pieces of Christmas lights strewn around the trees that clouded overhead. “I’m sure anyone that passes by can afford therapy after seeing us. They’ll probably even take photos and ask us for autographs while we’re in the heat of it.” Greg quickly fisted Colin’s dress shirt.

 

“Hey, don’t mess this up!” Colin squeaked, but it was futile. Greg pull downward and met him halfway for a kiss between them. Tongue slipped between their lips and Colin purred longingly.

 

“You make us feel so young, Greg,” Ryan teased, still patting his pocket to make sure that the gifts were still in there. He also leaned his seat back and accepted that they were going to leave. Greg would make sure of that, no matter what. “You act like this is our wild first date.”

 

“Tis the season. Why not act like cool cats and crazy kids and make some sweet love in the car?” Greg asked, beginning to unbutton his suit. “There’s more room in the back, you know?” He started to try and scooch towards the back, not even realizing his seatbelt was still on until it locked him into place. He messed with the button, grumbling in annoyance.

  
“Oh, boy,” Ryan pursed his lips. “Now, do you mean that literally and saying there’s more room in the back of the car? Or are you meaning –”

 

“Why don’t you get back there and find out?” Greg purred and decided to get out of the car. Colin raised his brows and got the idea. He reached back to fumble with the lever of the back seats in order for them to be folded back and pushed down into the floor. It took a bit, especially with his arms being weak and his head spinning from the alcohol. Greg opened the back doors and crawled inside, cupping Colin’s cheeks and kissed him again.

 

“I don’t even know if I’ll be able to fit back there,” Ryan complained seductively and manage to get out of the car.

 

“You dirty thing. Now you’re wondering if you’ll be able to fit? I remember saying something along the likes of that when we first did this,” Greg rumbled and flicked out his tongue. Colin shivered in his arms. He felt the goosebumps forming on his skin in waves and he held the eldest tight. Ryan opened the door in the back and gave the both of them a promising look. Colin reacted and sat up, undoing his fly and gave Ryan a ready grin. He inched his finger towards himself, summoning for Ryan to come inside.

 

“Behave if you want for this to last,” Ryan commented and got inside. He felt hot – energetic, and he only felt livelier when he fitted into the back of the car, his jacket being stripped away almost instantly and his shirt being pulled at.

 

 

\--

 

 

Ryan cleared his throat as Colin laid down on one side of him. His arm was slung across his chest, his eyes were closed sleepily. Ryan had a curvy smile the entire time, sighing in satisfaction as Greg laid on his other side. Greg kissed the taller’s cheek and pulled out a cigar from his pocket that he kept the entire night. It was slightly bent, but remained intact despite all of the cramped movements. They kept the majority of their clothes on with the exception of their jackets. The clothes that were on their body were muddled up with the dress shirts being half unbuttoned and wrinkled and the dress pants being stained and unzipped.

 

“That was…pretty great, honestly,” Greg laughed and pulled out his zippo. He lit his cigar and took a couple of puffs before breathing in a full drag. Ryan hummed in agreement, turning his head and giving towards Greg, giving him a lifeless and weak kiss.

 

He felt amazingly numb from it all. The heat went away, but there was the afterglow of pleasure that pulsed through his body.

 

“Col’s already asleep,” Ryan whispered against a laugh. “Must have either been terrible or really good.” He looked at the time on his watch and exclaimed a small noise. “It’s past midnight, no wonder. Merry Christmas, babe.”

 

“Merry Christmas, doll. And don’t worry, that was amazing,” Greg cooed and took another puff of his cigar. He offered it to Ryan but he shook his head.

 

“Well, that’s great then,” he smiled. Suddenly, he gasped. “Shit,” he huffed and shoved his hand into the vital, loose pocket.

 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Greg asked, raising an eyebrow. He rarely saw Ryan become frantic and he became concerned. He cuddled close towards the taller male. “You okay? Did you lose something?”

 

Ryan felt around in the pocket, cursing when he could only feel the felt material and emptiness until his fingers rubbed across the cut jewels and cold metal. He huffed in relief and smiled.

 

“Nothing, but, uh,” he gave a small cough and turn to Colin. “Colin,” he whispered and shook him awake. “Wake up.”

 

The eldest grumbled as he woke up. He buried his face into the crook of Ryan’s neck and muttered something unintelligible. He gave a small kiss into the crease of Ryan’s neck. “What?”

 

“Don’t act so mean. I got something for you,” Ryan replied. He grabbed the gifts, feeling the jewels poke into the palm of his hand. His chest felt light and airy, just as it did those years ago when he actually admitted to the two of his affection for them. “You want to sit up so we can see what I got you?”

 

“I’m comfortable,” Greg complained and took another hit of his cigar. Colin actually started coughing from the hotbox of the tobacco smoke and Ryan demanded that Greg at least crack the window. “Oh, fine. I guess I’ll have to get up anyway.” He heaved when he sat up, brushing himself off and zipping up his pants before pressing the button to allow the back window to roll down. Ryan and Colin followed suit, sitting up and scraping away the wrinkles of their shirts. Ryan leaned forward, reaching for the light wheel that was beside the steering wheel and flicking it all the way up so that the car lights could turn on.

 

“Good,” Ryan commented and sat back into the back part of the car. He smiled as Greg and Colin gathered around under the light, their eyes watching his hands that shielded the gifts that he had. “Remember when I asked you two to be mine? And how I wanted us to…work out?”

 

Colin chuckled lightly, biting back his lip in bashfulness. He did remember. He also remembered when he felt unloved at one time during the beginning of it all. It was a very rocky relationship those ten years ago. Greg was around all the time, being a regular on the United Kingdom’s version of Whose Line is it Anyway?, as was Ryan. Colin was in the same position then as Greg is now, only appearing on the show as a fourth guest and not a common appearance. During that time, he lived alone in an apartment, only able to call them a couple of times a week because of complications with long distance calling back in the 80s. Other nights, he would perform side comedy acts, making only so much as he could until his next appearance in the United Kingdom. He remembered that state of his life where he had his doubts, wondering if this relationship could ever work. He also remembered contemplating just breaking it off with them over the phone whenever he felt the loneliest; it would always be avoided, however, when he would call and they would answer with an immediate “I love you, we miss you so much.”

 

“I remember,” Colin spoke at last. “It was one of the scariest and yet happiest moments I’ve had in my life.”

 

“I remember, very well. I also remember when we actually came out to Drew when he first started to host the show and how fucking _terrified_ we were,” Greg added, but quickly gave a look of joy. Memories of their actual first dates played back in his head. Colin still had the hair on top of his head that was only thinning out. They never loved him any less, and it was always fun to poke and pick at Colin for it. They never went too far, however, because Colin would always get them back in some way. “God, life became easier when Drew decided to take on the American version of Whose Line. At least I appear more than Colin did back then.”

 

Ryan purred, also quickly reminiscing about all of the times together. Back when they were doing the United Kingdom version of Whose Line, he stayed with Greg in an apartment and only wished for Colin to be with them, literally waiting by the side of the phone for it to ring so they could talk to him. “I love you guys so much,” he began, rubbing the gifts in his hand and feeling the scrap of metal against his skin. “The past ten years with you, I…I have never been happier. With all cheesiness aside, I love you and you guys are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I knew that this relationship between us was a long shot. I was contemplating it for almost an entire year and ultimately thought, you know, ‘this isn’t going to even happen, let alone work out’. I don’t know if I ever told you guys, but, when you actually told me, Col, that you would consider it because you wanted it, too…” he trailed off, eyes falling down to his hand. “Well, I’m rambling. But I was elated.”

 

Greg smiled lovingly and leaned in to place a peck on the very tip of Ryan’s nose. “You’re precious, doll. So, what’s up?”

 

Ryan hummed and uncovered the gifts by opening his hand. Place in his palm were two thick rings that were lined and traced with jewels. At first, Greg and Colin both didn’t react, but a second later when they saw that they were actual, _real_ , rings that were meant for them, their eyes went wide.

 

“You…you can’t be…” Greg breathed weakly and took one of the rings. The sizes of both of them looked similar as well as the material – white gold. The designs and features were different except with the similarity with a strip of small, perfectly cut diamonds that laid in the middle. On the outside of the strip where different designs. The one that he held had cuts of feathery angel’s wings while the other, still left in Ryan’s palm, had flaring designs of flames. He turned the ring upside down, looking at the underside to see that the ring that he was holding wasn’t actually his, but Colin’s _. Colin Andrew Mochrie_ was engraved in calligraphy on the inside. “My God, Ryan. You didn’t – you didn’t have to,” he said, appalled. He quickly gave the ring back to the rightful owner and slowly picked his up out of Ryan’s hand. He read the underside to confirm that it was actually his. Ryan beamed and pulled out yet a third ring that was also stashed in his pocket.

 

His was the same white gold and diamond strip, but his only had swirls and spirals. Out of the ten years, they never thought to actually give or receive _rings,_ especially the kind like these. These looked like actual wedding bands with personalization of them. Colin _loved_ it, only making noises of shock as he held it. He didn’t even put it on his finger. Instead, Ryan did it for him, laying his left hand flat on the air and slid it on smoothly of his left ring finger.

 

“Do you guys like them?” Ryan asked sheepishly, looking at the two past flickering lashes. He was hopeful that they would say yes, but they were stammering in what seemed like disbelief.

 

“Wow, Ryan…I-I don’t know what to say. They’re gorgeous and perfect and I love it,” Colin said quietly. He looked over at Greg who already had his on and took another hit of his dying cigar that he neglected.

 

“Jesus, Ryan. You really didn’t have too…They’re amazing and so beautiful. W-why?”

 

“I felt like,” Ryan sucked on his teeth, as if to try to find the right words. “Well, we’ve been together for ten years and…by the looks of it, odds are that we’ll never be married.” His tone dampened a bit, even with the sideways smirk still on his lips. He looked up at the two with bright and optimistic eyes. “And that’s something I’ve always wanted, especially you as my lovers.”

 

“Ryan…” Greg sighed and placed the hand with his new ring on the tallest’s shoulders. He almost apologized, but he knew better. He only squeezed Ryan’s shoulder affectionately, Colin as well with grabbing Ryan’s hand. “We love you, so much.”

 

“And I love you,” Ryan answered back. “Which is why I wanted to give you guys these. It’s our love. Eternal and our own.” He rolled his eyes when he realized just how soft he sounded, but he didn’t care. He only shrugged it off and cleared his throat, pulling out his best snooty-pastor impression. “I now conclude this false marriage ceremony. You may now kiss.”

 

Greg and Colin both barked out a laugh and did so. While Ryan and Colin exchanged their own little pecks, Greg finished the last of his cigar with a long drag before flicking the roach out of the window. He exhaled the smoke and coughed a bit while he pushed the door opened.

 

“You hear that, world?! I’m married to two men now! So Merry Christmas to you, losers, and eat your heart out, Carey!”

 


End file.
